


And I Wish That I Were You

by Vethica



Series: Satanimont Oneshots [3]
Category: Jackie Chan Adventures, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Bodyswap, Crossover, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Sex, Unusual Appendages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vethica/pseuds/Vethica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bodyswap goes wrong, and Valmont takes matters into his own hands… or, well. Satanick's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Wish That I Were You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiniNephthys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/gifts).



> Inspired by and sequel to [this fic](http://paste.plurk.com/show/2420920/) by my co-sinner [Mini](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys), with apologies.

"You said this would wear off in a few hours," says Valmont.

"It's not an exact science," says Satanick, who seems annoyed but a lot less actually concerned than he should be, under the circumstances.

"It's been almost a _day_!"

They'd fallen asleep, eventually, after several hours of doing things that Valmont's rational brain has absolutely no desire to remember but his libido will likely never let him forget. They'd woken up. Valmont still had horns.

"What am I going to do? I've been stuck like this far too long as it is, and I have a _job_ , you know, what are people going to — "

"I don't know what you're complaining about," says Satanick, as grumpy as Valmont's ever heard him. It's a better fit for his own voice than Satanick's usual teasing lilt is, at least. "Your body's cute and all, but it can't _do_ anything. No wings, no magic, and it's so _weak_ — !"

(" _…the sooner you will have your **pathetic** body to yourself._ ")

Oh _hell_ no. Valmont has had absolutely enough of demons insulting his body from inside it for one lifetime. For an instant, he sees red.

The first thing he realizes, after it happens, is that he's struck Satanick harder than he'd intended. He can see the beginning of a nasty lump forming on Satanick's cheek — which is to say, his own cheek. He cringes. The second thing is that the hand he'd struck with wasn't one he'd expected. He stares at the shadowy arm currently protruding from his (Satanick's) body, opens and closes the fingers. It's mildly bizarre.

"Hah." Satanick puts a hand to his face, wincing but impressed. "See what I mean? Your body can't do anything like — "

"Shut _up_!"

Both shadow arms are pinning Satanick to the bed before Valmont has a chance to stop them. Satanick laughs, which isn't the reaction Valmont had been hoping for. Valmont's hair fans out under him — he hadn't bothered to put it back up after getting dressed. It's unfairly attractive.

"Well, this is new." He runs his tongue across his lips. Valmont's lips. Valmont's tongue. "Going to _punish_ me, V?"

Valmont recoils, which he finds he's able to do without letting go of Satanick's shoulders — shadow arms are handy like that, apparently. The thoughts going through his head just now had been the sort that no one should be having about his own body. It's entirely possible he's going mad. "You'd enjoy it."

Satanick grins. Something stirs between their bodies. "Guilty."

Then again, perhaps he went mad long ago.

\--

As much as Valmont hates to admit it, he can see why Satanick takes so much pleasure in doing these things to him. His body is beautiful, spread out and panting, even when it's being piloted by the worst person Valmont has ever met. And that part's easier to ignore than it might be otherwise, because for once, Satanick's not talking.

Which isn't to say even for a second that he's silent. Rather, anything that might once have been intelligible speech has melted into moans, just shameless enough that Valmont suspects Satanick is playing them up for his benefit. He'd be annoyed if he weren't so turned on.

In fact, once he starts thinking of this as an exploration into what sorts of interesting new sounds he can get out of his body (because he's quite sure he'd never make most of these on his own), it's even better. He touches himself everywhere he knows anyone else must want to, hands stroking down his sides and over the muscles of his stomach, and listens to Satanick moaning in his voice. Once, when he thumbs a nipple, Satanick's breath actually hitches as he clenches back against Valmont — more sensitive than he'd expected, apparently. Valmont doesn't think he's ever surprised Satanick in bed before, even if he does have a bit of an unfair advantage under these circumstances. He files the memory away for safekeeping anyway.

All things considered, Valmont finds himself thinking, it might not be so bad to be stuck as Satanick for the foreseeable future. He can think of worse predicaments than wielding this kind of power and living somewhere a hell of a lot nicer than a fish cannery, and it's not as though he doesn't deserve a vacation from his own terrible life at this point. And then there's the company one gets to keep, as long as said company knows when to keep his mouth shut…

Satanick smirks and gazes up at him through lust-hazed blue eyes, and Valmont doesn't last much longer.

In the time it takes to catch his breath, he realizes something's different. He blinks once, then again. The unpleasantly familiar sight of Satanick leaning over him, leering, remains.

…Oh.

Valmont hadn't thought it would feel quite so disappointing to find himself back in his own body — a body that, rather inconveniently, hasn't come yet. He squirms. Satanick doesn't let him up.

"Well, what do you know?" Satanick says, and there's the obnoxious cheerfulness that's been missing from his voice. "I guess it just took a little longer to wear off."

Valmont struggles harder against those stupid unyielding shadow arms. His cheek throbs.

"If I'd known it would get that kind of aggression out of you, I'd have switched our bodies ages ago." Satanick smiles, sharp teeth back firmly in place. "Buuuut, you know, I can't say I mind our normal arrangement either. So. Hope you're ready for round two, V~!"

Valmont groans.


End file.
